vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vigilance Chronicles
Vigilance Chronicles is an upcoming media series developed by 'edmundpjc'. First created in the Electronic Arts game SPORE: Galactic Adventures, the series is set to consist of 16 films, beginning with Outbreak. The series is also separated into two seasons: the Outbreak and Civilian Series. Set in the fictional universe of Saurotopia populated by anthropomorphic dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures, the film and its story arc follows the life of the titular character Vigilance (a.k.a Victor Edwards) pitted against his struggles in a zombie apocalypse in the Outbreak Series, and later the new world and working life in the Civilian Series, whilst overcoming and exacting revenge on his enemies that have ruined his life, family, friends and even love, resulting in serious manifestations of his. A spin-off entitled Commando Vigilance is also established but the source of release is unknown. Overview soon... Films Outbreak Series soon... Outbreak soon... Possession soon... Quaking soon... Retribution soon... Sabotage soon... Terrorize soon... Utopia soon... Vengeance soon... Commando Vigilance soon... Civilian Series soon... Nefarious soon... Obsession soon... Prey soon... Resurgence soon... Untitled 13th film soon... Untitled 14th film soon... Untitled 15th film soon... Untitled 16th film soon... Characters Main * Victor Edwards / Vigilance: The series' Velociraptor ''protagonist and a rookie detective who is emotionally compromised after the various tragedies that has affected him throughout and before the series, including the death of his cousin Sally. * Dark Vengeance / Death Indominion: A conflicted ''Velociraptor spirit who is Vigilance’s alter ego and shares his consciousness. * Vlad Edwards: A wise Velociraptor who is Vigilance’s father. * Vivian Raptorclaw: A Velociraptor who is Vigilance’s loving mother who cares for his well-being. * Malassa: The main antagonist of the series who is a power-hungry alpha female dragon seeking to conquer Saurotopia by eliminating the dinosaur population to preserve the survival of her dragon kind. She is responsible for the death of his cousin Sally. * The Dreamslayer: A dragon who is turned into a hideous monster and manipulated by Malassa to serve as her pawn and apprentice and is the leader of the Shadow and the Undead, serving as the main antagonist of the Outbreak Series. * David Raptorclaw: Vigilance's closest cousin who is an intelligent Deinonychus. * Pamela Raptorclaw: A headstrong Pyroraptor who is David’s older sister, one of Vigilance’s cousins, the daughter of DJ and Patricia. * Patricia Raptorclaw: A strong, fiery but kind Pyroraptor who is the mother of David and Pamela, Vivian's sister and Vigilance's aunt. * Shichirou Tomoya: A Spinosaurus tactician from the Siam District who is skilled in swordsmanship and Vigilance's closest pen pal who gives some moral support. * Konomi Kurohana: A mysterious Troodon who is Shichirou's closest friend and the leader of the spiritual group Midnight Flower. * Quinn / Skybax: An athletic, exceptionally strong, and confident young female Quetzalcoatlus pterosaur who is a flying companion of Vigilance, Pamela, Patricia and DJ. She also forms and leads the Team Sky, a group of pterosaur 'superheroes'. * Sally Gatherer: A Sinornithosaurus, Maya’s and Mary’s sister, one of Vigilance’s cousins, and one of Michelle’s three daughters who died in the hands of Malassa, becoming a subject to Vigilance’s path of vengeance. * Urgash: A diplomatic but destructive alpha male dragon who is Malassa’s mate and second-in command of the Shadow. * Caliban: A highly skilled and ruthless young dragon who is the son of Malassa and Urgash, and the supreme commander of the Shadow. * Daisy Raptorclaw: A Dromaeosaurus who is Una’s and Udesky’s sister, one of Vigilance’s cousins, and Urban’s daughter. * Michelle Raptorclaw: A Microraptor who is Sally’s, Maya’s and Mary’s mother. * Aaron Raptorclaw: An Austroraptor who is Vigilance’s uncle. * Una Raptorclaw: A good-natured Unenlagia who is Daisy’s and Udesky’s sister, one of Vigilance’s cousins, and Urban’s daughter. * Maya Gatherer: A bright and brave Microraptor who is Sally’s and Mary’s sister, one of Vigilance’s cousins, and one of Michelle’s three daughters. * Mary Gatherer: A compassionate but easily hot-tempered Microraptor who is Sally’s and Maya’s sister, one of Vigilance’s cousins, and one of Michelle’s three daughters. * DJ: A Deinonychus who is Patricia’s husband, David's and Pamela's father, and Vigilance's uncle. * Trike Brunner: A friendly but trigger-happy Triceratops who is one of Vigilance's pen pals. * Minos Mckenzie: A Guanlong who is one of Vigilance's pen pals. * Stephan Woods: A Segnosaurus who becomes a close friend to Vigilance in the university school Digital Universe. * Osborne Renyant / The Mutator II: A psychopathic Ornithocheirus evil genius and mad scientist whose goal is to rule Saurotopia with his Undead creations. He serves as a primary antagonist to Vigilance in the Civilian Series, as well as his ex-classmate, who attempts to coerce the latter to join him and the Undead. * Franklin Watanabe: A Fukuisaurus whose origins are from the Asahi District and is Vigilance's friend since before the outbreak happened. * Peter Pteroson: A self-centered Pterodactylus who is Trike's flying companion and the owner of a powerful wrist device that allows him to transform into various different creature species. He later becomes a leading member of Team Sky, alongside Quinn. * Xavier Lim: A friendly but neurotic and awkward Xenoceratops who becomes Vigilance's friend after serving the same military recruit batch, Ace Company, as him during their national service. * Urban Raptorclaw: An Utahraptor who is Vigilance’s uncle and Daisy’s, Udesky’s and Una’s estranged father. * Udesky Raptorclaw: An Utahraptor who is Daisy’s and Una’s brother, one of Vigilance’s cousins, and Urban’s son. * George Radwynson: A Troodon who is one of Vigilance's pen pals. * Carnage: A highly organized and ruthless Acrocanthosaurus cyborg who is the leader of the cybernetic militant group Carnage State of Liberation. * Pain / Death Purifier: An extremely powerful and sinister Pterodaustro spirit who masquerades as a senior military leader and second-in command of Carnage State of Liberation. * Liza Riley: A Linheraptor who is Vigilance's girlfriend in the Outbreak Series and a member of the Rebellion. * Leviathan: A vicious atheletic Liopleurodon pliosaur who is the leader of the Ocean Chasers, a group of marine reptiles. * Shuco Renyant / The Mutator: A Suchomimus megalomaniac who is Osborne's half-brother and shares his consciousness with him and a main creator of the Undead. * Razor Alpha: A merciless but showboating and hedonistic cybernetic Rhomalesoaurus cyborg with a god complex who is a leading member of the Sea Rockers, a faction of Carnage State of Liberation, and seeks to rule the oceans, land and air. He forms an antagonism with Leviathan, Quinn and Vigilance for his relentless pursuit of "overthrowing" Leviathan as the 'master' of the oceans and "claiming" Quinn as his concubine. Introduced in Outbreak * Tankie Probert: A bossy and arrogant Tarchia who is the leader of the Encampment. * Vanessa Fang: An outgoing and kind Velociraptor who is a member of the Encampment and one of Vigilance's love interests. * Cheryl Lovell: A bespectacled Caudipteryx ''with a sweet personality who acts as the mother figure of the Encampment. * Ben Champman: A grumpy but loyal member of the Encampment who becomes Vigilance's close friend at the start of the outbreak. * Valarie Lime: A shy but sly ''Variraptor who is a member of the Encampment. * Delphine Ohzjbn: A stylish and feisty Dilong who is a member of the Encampment. * Linda Cheshire: A curious and quirky Leaellynasaura ''who is Cheryl's best friend, Ollie's love interest and a member of the Encampment. * Ollie Hammond: A playful but supportive ''Orodromeus who is a skilled strategist and member of the Encampment. * Gilbert Clemens: A charismatic but sarcastic Guanlong who serves as a tactician and sharpshooter of the Encampment. * Selena Awang: A sassy and cranky Shuvuuia who is Tankie's right-hand woman and a member of the Encampment. * Patrick Eskay: A nerdy but cowardly Plateosaurus ''who is a member of the Encampment. * Rizwan Molitor: A light-hearted but smart ''Rhamphorhynchus and a comical member of the Encampment. * Colossus: An Undead Spinosaurus ''that frequently attacks Vigilance and his allies. * Werry: A black-clad ''Tanycolagreus militant and ambusher who attacks Vigilance and is a member of a militant group in cahoots with the Shadow. * Vincent: A Velociraptor who is Vigilance's childhood friend. * Salim * Ozzie * Haxter * Paul * Theresa Ferns * Sean Hussain: A Sinornithosaurus who is Sally's husband before her demise. * T R Tony: A Tyrannosaurus rex who is the president of Terra District, Vigilance's homeworld, during the events of the Outbreak Series. Introduced in Possession * Kenny Hilton: An eccentric Kentrosaurus who is the benefactor and a leading member of the Brotherhood. * Talon Hunter: A Deinonychus who is the leader of the Brotherhood, owner of the Green Power Gem of Death and Blue Power Gem of Faith, and mentor to Vigilance. * Danny Timberlake: A helpful and resourceful Daspletosaurus who serves as the technician and support of the Brotherhood and a close ally to Vigilance. * Carl Kǎ ěr: A Chasmosaurus from the Sino District and a member of the Brotherhood who becomes a close ally to Vigilance. * Drake Knight / Alex: A cantankerous Dracorex who is the weapon specialist of the Brotherhood and a close ally to Vigilance. * Malcolm Nathans: A smooth-talking and wisecracking Masiakasaurus who is a technician and healer of the Brotherhood and a close ally to Vigilance. * Penny Rexvna: A courageous, cunning but playful Pelecanimimus and a member of the Brotherhood who becomes a close ally to Vigilance. * Veronica Leo: A tough and feisty'' Velociraptor'' of the Nesos District who is one of the oldest members of the Brotherhood and takes a brief romantic interest on Vigilance. * Saphira Miles: A kind and shy Sinosauropteryx who recently joined the Brotherhood before meeting with Vigilance and is a close friend to Veronica. * Hanako Kiko: An easy-going and decorative Huayangosaurus ''who is a member of the Brotherhood. * Spot: A butterfly that follows Vigilance around. '''Introduced in Quaking' * Natalie Labelle: A hyperactive and musically inclined Noasaurus hippy who is a leading member of the Social Norms. * Tailor Deals: An egotistical Latenivenatrix businessman who is Violet's boyfriend and a member of the Social Norms, but is secretly posing as a double agent for the Shadow hired to obtain the Red Power Gem of Rage for them. * Chirin Salvatore: A laid-back Pachycephalosaurus hippy who is a leading member of the Social Norms. * Zippy ‘Ozzy’ Edison: A bumbling and artless Ornithomimus who is a member of the Social Norms, the Hackers (a faction of the Rebellion) and later a leading member of the Slackers. He is a close ally to Vigilance. * Violet / Daisy Whiskers: A introverted Dromaeosaurus teenager who is a member of the Social Norms, Tailor's girlfriend and a love interest to Vigilance, due to her resemblance to his cousin Daisy Raptorclaw. * Amy Cookie: An enthusiastic and sassy Abrictosaurus ''who is a member of the Social Norms and a close ally to Vigilance. * Thomas Konoha: A young and cunning ''Thecodontosaurus teenager who is a member of the Social Norms. He becomes a close friend of Alex and Danny since the day they first meet. * Ellis Jay: A gentle, friendly and civilized but overly excited and talkative Euoplocephalus ''hippy who is a leading member of the Social Norms. * Victor Peterson: A sarcastic ''Velociraptor hippy'' who shares the same first name as Vigilance and is is a leading member of the Social Norms. * Charlotte Little: A young bubbly and self-spoken ''Camptosaurus who is a member of the Social Norms. * Emma Sarah: A vain and fashionable Elaphrosaurus hippy who is a member of the Social Norms and a close friend of Natalie. She forms a crush on Vigilance. * Elrond Layton: An Edmontonia who is an isolated member of the Social Norms. * Othman: An Ornitholestes flying mount instructor who accompanies Vigilance and his team to retrieve the Red Power Gem of Rage. * Void: A Velociraptor ''magician and Vanessa's boyfriend before the outbreak who returns and reunites with her in Quaking. * Steinberger Micheli: A ''Stenonychosaurus mercenary working for the Shadow who seeks revenge on Vigilance for the loss of his tail and his imprisonment for the outrage of modesty on Theresa. * Thaddeus: A bulky Therizinosaurus who is one of Vigilance's old friends, due to a strong friendship with his mother Vivian. Introduced in Retribution * Sir Cornelius: A high-ranking Corythosaurus officer who is the leader of the Rebellion. * Bai Meiying: A Mei long from the Sino District who is Vigilance's companion and sidekick in the Rebellion. * Talia Deals / Rakta: A Latenivenatrix who is Tailor's sister and defected to the Shadow after the death of her brother. * Hector Hunter: A Deinonychus who is Talon's brother and lives at an isolated cabin. * Harold Normington: A Hadrosaurus with a bad right arm after being injured from an Undead attack who is a member of the Hackers and later a leading member of the Slackers. * Daniel Thompson: A tough but unenthusiastic Dilophosaurus with a gruff demeanor who is a member of the Rebellion. * Zachary Salvager: A eccentric and nerdy Zuniceratops gamer who is a member of the Rebellion and a close ally to Vigilance. * Caesar Divine: A charismatic, athletic and energetic Cryolophosaurus hip-hop dancer who is a member of the Rebellion. * Ace Issacs: A pessimistic Avimimus who is a member of the Hackers and later a reluctant member of the Slackers. * Maximillian: A boisterous and obnoxious Minmi and the ringleader of the Nod Rangers, a faction of the Rebellion. * Poland Chucks: A silent-spoken Polacanthus who is Maximillian's right-hand man and a member of the Nod Rangers. * Noah Bobal: A friendly and intelligent Nodosaurus and the brains of the Nod Rangers. * Gatsby Ho: A mischievous and witty Gasosaurus who is a member of the Rebellion that frequently annoys his friends about inappropriate humor and girls. * Mika Miles / Debbie: A low self-esteemed but honest Deinonychus who is a member of the Rebellion. * Priscilla Bond: A headstrong and perfectionist Psittacosaurus who is Mika's closest friend, Sir Cornelius' secretary and a member of the Rebellion. * Tessa Dreamcatcher: An outgoing and adventurous Timimus who is a member of the Rebellion. * Parker: A Parkosaurus who is a member of the Rebellion and later works with Vigilance as an intern in Operative Media, a training company for detectives. * Diana Fins: A friendly and level-headed Dryosaurus who is the leading member of the Dryo Trio, a faction of the Rebellion. * Felicia: A bubbly Fabrosaurus who is Diana’s closest friend who works alongside Diana as her right-hand woman in the Dryo Trio. * Othy Amber: A quick-witted but less sociable Othnielosaurus who is the toughest member of the Dryo Trio. * Norton Samburu: A dyed in the wool Nothronychus guitarist who is a heavy-metal lover, Gatsby’s friend and a willing member of the Rebellion. * Annabelle Leo: An Australovenator who is a Nesos District citizen and Veronica's friend that joined the Rebellion. * Ashlyn Nicole: An Anserimimus ''who is Tessa's close friend and a member of the Rebellion. * Cody York: A ''Concavenator who is a popular star among friends and a member of the Rebellion. * Scorpio Achilles: A Skorpiovenator who is Danny's friend and a member of the Rebellion. * Pines Lass: A Pegomastax who is Danny's friend and a member of the Rebellion. * Dawn: An altruistic Dakotaraptor who is a member of the Hackers and later a member of the Slackers. * Cheng Wing: A Caudipteryx ''who is Cheryl's husband. * Malik Nathans: A ''Masiakasaurus who is Malcolm's older brother. * Earl Threesome: A nerdy Effigia who is a member of the Hackers and later a member of the Slackers, whom Dawn shows an immediate dislike for him stalking her. * Chole Wing: A Caudipteryx ''who is Cheryl's newborn daughter at the end of Resurgence. '''Introduced in Sabotage' * Red Tail: A cowardly but yet impulsive Rahonavis who is a member of the Hackers, and later a member of the Slackers. * Michael Derricks: A no-nonsense Dryptosaurus who is a specialist in hacking, a member of the Hackers and later a member of the Slackers. * Giozooky: A Giganotosaurus ''who is a favourite minion of Shuco Renyant and the largest of his henchmen. * Tazdomer: A ferocious, albeit dim-witted ''Pachycephalosaurus ''with a notorious temper and impatience who is a favourite minion of Shuco Renyant. * Yweeb: A ''Yangchuanosaurus ''who is a minion of Shuco Renyant. * Eduardo: A ''Carnotaurus ''who is a minion of Shuco Renyant. * Velo: A ''Ceratosaurus ''who is a minion of Shuco Renyant. * Miguel: An ''Archaeopteryx ''who is a minion of Shuco Renyant and is the smallest of his henchmen. * Woozle: An ''Ornitholestes ''who is a minion of Shuco Renyant. '''Introduced in Terrorize' * Shi Long: A respected Sinornithosaurus ''who is the boss of Operative Media. * Gordon Armstrong: A fierce and sincere ''Gorgosaurus who manages the Operative Media and takes no nonsense to ensure the company's clients' pleasure. * Isaiah Severus: An Ichthyovenator who is is a member of Operative Media and assigned as Vigilance's internship supervisor. * Rutt Lyon: A Rugops extrovert who is a member of Operative Media and mainly Parker's internship supervisor. * Korbin Quigley: A silent, self-sufficient and skilled Kosmoceratops who is the strongest member in Operative Media. * Helen Ahearn: A Hesperonychus secretary who is a member of Operative Media. * Yong Qiang: A Yangchuanosaurus who is a recent member of Operative Media before Vigilance and Parker enter as interns. * Mercia: A Miragaia reporter who is a member of Operative Media. * Arnold: A resourceful Amargasaurus who is a member of Operative Media and Rutt's working companion. * Cristal Harmony: A strict but outgoing Cryolophosaurus who is the head of Operative Media. * Jakki Beasley: A tattooed Jinzhousaurus who is a member of Operative Media. * Pearce Hendry: A Pinacosaurus who is Shi Long's assistant in the Operative Media but prefers to works solo despite dropping by the company to help out extensive work. * Dawson: A Darwinopterus who is a skilled assistant director of a famed local filming career in Terra District. * Basilisk: A marine dragon who is a commander of the Shadow and bodyguard of Caliban. * Kiyohime: A marine dragon who is a commander of the Shadow and forms a hostile and taunting rivalry with Shichirou and Konomi. * Gorgorous: An Undead Gorgosaurus created out of Gordon's blood specimen by Shuco Renyant and the first of its species and the first Super Heavyweight Undead to be developed. Introduced in Utopia * Marcus: A Monolophosaurus and Vigilance's ex-classmate who is inadvertently killed by Kiyohime. * Anna Radwynson: A'' Velociraptor'' who is George's sister and a former member of the Rebellion who joins Vigilance's team of allies. * Nathan Denham: A Nodosaurus who temporarily resides in Gollywood, and is a leading member of Team Family. He is also Trike's friend since before the events of Utopia and a close ally to the Ocean Chasers. * Bennett Dike: A stern and strict but devoted Bambiraptor resident of Gollywood who works as a science teacher and is the father of Jane and Joyce, and Jodie's husband. * Jodie Rosie: A Juravenator resident of Gollywood who is Bennett's wife and mother of Jane and Joyce. * Jane Dike: A jovial Juravenator resident of Gollywood who is the oldest daughter of the Dike family. * Joyce Dike: A rebellious Juravenator resident of Gollywood who is the youngest of the Dike family. * Taylor Jollycour: A Triceratops ''who temporarily resides in Gollywood, and the leader of Team Family. * Tom Clinton: A ''Troodon resident of Gollywood who is Jane's love interest, despite Bennett's objections. * Havard Hamming / The Keeper: An obese Herrerasaurus who is the dogmatic and corrupt mayor of Gollywood. * Tyrone: A Tsintaosaurus police officer of Terra District who pursues Vigilance. * Katharina: A Kryptops police commanding officer of Terra District who pursues Vigilance throughout the episode. * Taylor Hayes: A Tylocephale ''who temporarily resides in Gollywood, and a member of Team Family. * Echeneis: A headstrong ''Elasmosaurus plesiosaur and a member of the Ocean Chasers. * Midgardsorm: An athletic Mosasaurus mosasaur and a member of the Ocean Chasers. * Serra: A strong Shonisaurus ichthyosaur and a member of the Ocean Chasers. * Nessie: A mischievious Nothosaurus nothosaur and a member of the Ocean Chasers. * James Carter: A Ceratosaurus police officer of Gollywood. * TBA Introduced in Vengeance * Kurone Hatsuki: A Troodon spirit who is a member of the Midnight Flower and one of Konomi's partners. * Mihoru Saki: A Troodon spirit who is a member of the Midnight Flower and one of Konomi's partners. * Rei Mizu: A Troodon spirit who is a member of the Midnight Flower and one of Konomi's partners. * Connor Swallows: A Compsognathus who undergoes his national service with Vigilance in the Ace Company of Velvet Camp. * Cade Brawler: A Carcharodontosaurus who undergoes his national service with Vigilance in the Ace Company of Velvet Camp. * Timothy: A Tenontosaurus who works with Vigilance in the Ace Company of Velvet Camp and later in the university school Digital Universe. * Gavin: A Gastonia recruit who works with Vigilance in the Ace Company of Velvet Camp and later in the Training and Learning Branch in Nova Commando Corps. * Anthony: A street-smart and pragmatic Alectrosaurus who is Xavier's childhood friend and undergoes his national service with Xavier and Vigilance in the Ace Company of Velvet Camp. * TBA Introduced in Commando Vigilance * Vaughn: An elderly Vagaceratops who is the head of the Safety Branch in Nova Commando Corps, a military commando campus. * Xu: A Xiongguanlong who is the second-in command of the Safety Branch in Nova Commando Corps. * Pete: A Pentaceratops captain of the Nova Commando Corps who takes an interest with Vigilance. * Djordje Bakic / Gaiamon: An Undead dragon born from Malassa and Urgash to preserve Caliban's and their lives and serve as an assassin in the Shadow ranks to stop Vigilance and his allies, serving as the main antagonist of Commando Vigilance. He is reborn as Gaiamon in Nefarious. * Howard: A Hypsilophodon client for the Safety Branch in Nova Commando Corps who is a fellow secretary and adviser to Vigilance. * Madam Isha: The head of the Admin Branch in Nova Commando Corps who assigns the positions of new recruits in the military camp. * Samuel: A Shantungosaurus who is the leader and commanding officer of Nova Commando Corps. * Near: A free-spirited though pessimistic Nipponosaurus lance corporal of Nova Commando Corps who becomes fast friends and develops a close bond with Vigilance. * Blaze Nash: A muscular Bistahieversor who works as an admin clerk in the Admin Branch in Nova Commando Corps and is a friend to Vigilance. * Steven Chong: A Stegosaurus coroporal who works as an admin clerk in the Admin Branch in Nova Commando Corps. He is a recurring character in Nefarious when he joins Vigilance to work in the university school Digital Universe. * Yu Wong: A Yutyrannus corporal who is under the Training and Learning Branch in Nova Commando Corps. * Steven Niles: A Suchomimus coropral who is under the Training and Learning Branch in Nova Commando Corps. * TBA Introduced in Nefarious * Petrifier: A ruthless Pterodactylus cyborg and bounty hunter who is aligned with the Carnage State of Liberation and is Carnage’s most favored lieutenant. He forms a rivalry with Peter Pteroson, trying to take the latter's wrist device as one of his trophies. * TBA Introduced in Obsession * Death Tide: A Tylosaurus spirit who harasses Vigilance and Vengeance. * Chester Ludicrous: A deformed Coelophysis who is larcenous and hired to work for Osborne Renyant in creating his Super Heavyweight Undead creations. * Wreckage: An incredibly strong but dim-witted Wuerhosaurus cyborg who is a a Terra District citizen radicalized and becomes one of Carnage’s top lieutenants. * Massacre: A Metoposaurus amphibian cyborg who is Wreckage's pet and a lieutenant of the Carnage State of Liberation * Calamity: A Cameroceras cephalopod cyborg re-engineered to be one of Carnage’s lieutenants and a member of the Sea Rockers. * Poltergeist: A loyal and racist Plotosaurus cyborg who is a lieutenant of the Carnage State of Liberation and a member of the Sea Rockers. * Eradicator: An Eudimorphodon cyborg who is a lieutenant of the Carnage State of Liberation and commands an operating unit of the militant group on the Nesos District as a plot to take over the neighbouring districts, including Terra District. * Colossus II: A second Undead Spinosaurus created specially by Osborne Renyant. * TBA Introduced in Prey * TBA Introduced in Resurgence * TBA Production The concept of Vigilance Chronicles was first planned out around the start of 2011. Less detailed dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures were developed on SPORE long before production began and serve as the bases of the characters in the franchise. The idea of dinosaurs having anthropomorphism was derived from films, television series and cartoons that depict animals with human characteristics, capable of speech and featuring emotions and human behaviour. Only three episodes of the series, Outbreak, Possession and Quandary, along with a prologue of the sequel Resurgence, in Adventure creations have been produced and released on the Sporepedia under edmundpjc's creations before the SPORE client update in 2017, whereby current players are recommended to buy the Steam or Origin version of the game as an update that allows them to continue sharing their creations on the Sporepedia. Due to cyberbullying on the gaming platform and with the new version of the game being costly, edmundpjc made his decision of sharing creations and pursuing the series elsewhere in another platform. Despite the creature creations cannot be shared online now, they are instead imported into the program Autodesk Maya and rigged. Meanwhile, further storylines that surpasses the three produced episodes have been made over the years. A year later in 2018, an animated film concept has been generated as a revival of the Vigilance Chronicles series. It was suggested that the characters in the franchise would be remade, as the creature bases and references have changed, and even part of the stories in the Outbreak, Possession and Quandary (now known as Quaking) have to be altered to produce a better storyline. The newly developed dinosaur and other creature characters, with the exception of several gigantic creatures and marine creatures, are confirmed to have their postures changed almost upright to look more humanoid. Production process such as sketching of characters and settings, 2D character development (both human and creature to feature their similar 'souls') and the finalized 3D design on SPORE, is currently underway. Some 2D and 3D human characters were made by other artists and users, but they still serve as reference for their creature counterparts in the Vigilance Chronicles reboot. soon... Release soon... Reception soon... Triva * TBA Category:Series